Penthouse
by Hinakawa
Summary: Shintaro Kisaragi lives in a penthouse given to him by the government where he does research on a full scholarship. But one day a friend decides to pay a visit. Only bad thing about that, is that friend, is in a gang. (There will be updates to this story btw!)


A loud knock sounded at the door.  
Blurry eyes opened and he stumbled to the door, tripping a couple of times. He looked through the peephole seeing Kano glancing around as if he was being followed.  
'Oh Kano...' he thought blinking. He slowly opened it and Kano rushed in slamming the door behind him, shoving Shin out of the way who fell on the floor groaning.  
Kano hurriedly locked the door and glanced at Shin who was grumbling on the floor.  
"Sorry.. had to lock it before they found me." He smiled nervously and helped the eighteen year old up.

"Wait, what is someone-"  
He was cut off by a hand smacking into his mouth. He was about to argue but Kano gave him a look that sent a shiver down his spine and went silent.  
They heard quiet voices getting closer and closer to their door. Kano swore and pulled Shin down beside the door. Shintaros heart pounded in his throat and he gulped. He saw Kano pull something out of his pocket and he turned around doing something with it.

Wait that sounded like a-  
He immediately tried to squirm out of his grasp and attempt to crawl under the bed but Kanos grabbed onto his arm with a steel grip. He flinched then internally sighed wondering what he had just gotten himself into.  
The boy who he used to have a crush on (and still does) probably had a FUCKING gun and was probably about to get both of themselves killed.  
At least he'd be with him though he guessed.  
They heard the voices pass and then the ding of an elavator sounded and Kano let go of his arm. Shintaro sighed relieved.  
"Sorry." He said with a small smile on his face as he put the thing he had away.  
"I-is that a gun?" He asked his head spinning from everything that was happening.  
"No of course not! It's only pepperspray."  
"A-alright.." he was too tired to care.  
"Nice place." He said helping Shin up as he whistled.  
"How did you find-"  
"Don't worry about it."  
The clipped tone he had made him stop his questions.

"I'm going to go to bed and pretend this is a dream ok?" He muttered slowly crawling into bed.  
Kano laughed and Shin smiled closing his eyes. He loved his laugh although he'd never be able to tell him.  
He felt him climb into the bed next to him and felt lips on his forehead.  
His eyes flew open and saw Kanos face looking at him almost thoughtfully. His face burned since Kano was staring and he pulled the covers over himself embarrassed.

"Goodnight Shin." He said quietly and Shin sighed shakily. He really missed Kano. His felt his eyes stinging and he made a whimpering noise. Shin ran his hands through his own head and turned away from him and towards the wall.  
God he really had missed him.

Kano smiled slightly, a fraction of distress passed his face for a second. Yet he still kept his smile. He tried to keep his eyes open but he was crashing from all of the adrenaline earlier. He drifted off into sleep soon enough leaving Shin awake in the early hours of the morning.

Shin groaned realizing how puffy his eyes were and opened them to see the bed empty. He had dozed off apparently. He sighed and stood up stretching. He then wandered to the kitchen peeking in to see if he was there. Not a sign. He looked around his place a couple more times but didn't see him so he took a shower and got dressed. As he was coming out he heard a knock on the door.  
"Room service!" The voice said and Shin groaned.

Not the maids again. They kicked him out to clean because they said he needed to get out more often. He looked through the peephole and saw that it was just one of the guys that brought food to the rooms. He opened it and was about to say something but the man just handed him the food. He grabbed it and the man said, "Courtesy of someone named K." He shrugged and then left.

Shin took the food inside and put it on the table and opened it. It was a full breakfast shoved onto a plate and he smiled. He took a look at the card and put it next to his bed then returned to the kitchen to eat.  
After eating he cleaned up and sat down on the bed. His phone started to ring and he looked at it, frowning. I said 'Unknown' but he decided to pick it up anyways on the off chance it might be Kano.  
"Yo! I was wondering if I could stay there again tonight. Trying to get these fans away so it should be saf-" he was cut off by the sound of gunfire. In the back there was yelling and Kanos heavy breathing. It sounded like 'they', (whoever 'they' were) were all running after him.  
"D-did you get shot?!" Shin asked heart beating in his throat. He held onto the phone for dear life as if it was really him.  
"No I'm fine-"  
More gunfire.  
"I need a yes or no!" He said the harsh tone he had made Shintaro flinch.  
"O-ok yeah su-"

The dial tone rang in his ear as the line disconnected. But he was sure he heard a "Thank you" just before the line went dead.


End file.
